Accidental Love
by Ruaitae
Summary: What happens when you have a girl in an arranged marriage with her best friend and falls in love with his sister? A whole lot of drama. eventual femslash SakuraTemari
1. Prologue

**A/N: Okay, my first attempt at this so sorry for any screw ups. First off disclaimer. I do not own Naruto just this story. And second, gotta credit the person who gave me this idea. So... big shout out to Sir White-Socks Whiskey. Okay, onward to this chapter!**

Prologue

To say that life is easy and fun isn't true. For most people it can be downright cruel. For the fortunate few the world, the fate and stars, or whatever it is that controls karma, takes favor of them. However, that isn't always the case. For Haruno Sakura, the world, or karma, decided to be extra cruel to her.

For her, it all started before she was even born. Her father, the president of SpringField Ltd, made a particularly weird agreement with the president of the Kyuubisoft, Uzumaki Kushina. That particular decision involved their two eldest kids getting married, in order to ensure the merger between the two companies.

To explain the potentially confusing deal one would have to explain the situation between the before mentioned companies.

SpringField Ltd is a company that specializes in creating new game consoles, creating newer and better game consoles for the pleasure of the masses. While Kyuubisoft is a company that specializes in creating all sorts of games. Be it sports, role playing, alternative realities, anything that can be played. Despite the fact that the two companies specializes in different areas of the business world they often finds themselves at odds with one another.

SpringField Ltd keeps inventing game consoles that don't play the Kyuubisoft games and since half of the masses buys the SpringField Ltd consoles it causes a problem for the Kyuubisoft. The other half buys Kyuubisoft games for the graphics and great planning behind each game and since SpringField Ltd consoles does not support the games it cuts in half SpringField Ltd potential profits.

So, one faithful day, the presidents of SpringField and Kyuubisoft got together and discussed what could be done to fix the problem between their companies. It wasn't long before they came to a conclusion. To initiate a merger between them. And to make it final they agreed that their eldest child would marry one another and eventually become the presidents of the hopefully then merged company.

She is an only child of Haruno Sakumo and Haruno Nami, therefore binding her to the deal she really wants no part of. Uzumaki Kushina and her husband, Namikaze Minato, had a son named Uzumaki Naruto, and since he was the only child of theirs he has no choice but to do his part as well. The two of them grew up to be best of friends despite of the deal, and at the age of twenty they were to be married.

Fate is just not their ally and destiny seems to have a vendetta against them.

dbdbdb

Loud techno music pumps through the speakers as a pink haired woman move through the pulsing crowd of dancers, clutching a glass of sex on the beach, the name momentarily causing her to blush, in each hand. She quickly locates her white-blond friend sitting at the booth they had secured earlier. She really didn't know why she was getting her more drinks but she merely shrugged it off as to avoid thinking about it. Sitting down next to Ino she hands one of the glass to Ino and the other to Tenten.

She glances up towards a stage to see a brunette stripper strutting down the runway, obviously heading towards the metal pole that was at the end of the runway. The stripper wore a long black overcoat which she held securely to her frame. She stops just before the pole, and ever being the curious one Sakura watches the stripper with a steady gaze. She couldn't help but note the sly smirk on the woman's lips.

The loud techno music changes to a slow pace dance song. Just as the song start the stripper move her arms, slowly but surely revealing what she wore under the overcoat, which, to Sakura's surprise, wasn't that much, it was similar to a bikini set of swimsuit or perhaps even a set of lingerie. It was made out of tight, fitting black leather that did not even cover an inch of her cleavage, it even show off the shape of her breasts quite perfectly. And that was quite a sight by itself. The leather did not cover the unnecessary parts, which so happens to be her arms and legs

She watches the stripper completely remove the overcoat and tosses it into the whistling crowd before grabbing the metal pole. Then to Sakura's complete and utter shock the stripper began to dance, almost like the pole was her dance partner, moving gracefully around the metal rod.

She tries, rather unsuccessfully to look away as the stripper started to perform complicated moves, causing her mouth to go dry. Her skin begins to gleam in the light as a thin layer of sweat forms. Almost highlighting her tanned, muscled body.

With a vivid blush on her cheeks she finally manages to avert her eyes to her glass to find a distorted reflection of herself in the liquid. She tries to kick out the images of the stripper dancing, almost grinding, against the pole but with every attempt it was back, stronger than before.

She never realizes it but Ino was watching her with an evil glint in her blue eyes and had a plan set in action. Tenten, unfortunately for Sakura, was part of the plan.

Taking up her drink she took a sip, never noticing the difference in the taste, as she tried to keep from looking at the stage. Her eyes wonder over the dance crowd, looking over every face that was even remotely interesting.

"C'mon, Sakura, how long are you going to ignore the dancer?" Ino teases, "We didn't come here so you can drink and watch people!"

"Shut up," she grumble, her eyes lingering at a blond, "I believe I deserve to just drink."

"Ah yes, the marriage from hell," Ino comment. "I really feel for ya but there ain't much a girl like me can do."

"I know, I know," Sakura sighs, turning to look at her friend. "It's legally binding… Last I checked anyway."

"Sakura, I know I probably said this before, but damn you have the worse of luck," Tenten say. Her tone was that of awe or, to Sakura's suspicion, unrestraint amusement. "I mean to be married to Uzumaki Naruto. You guys are like best friends, siblings even. I just don't see the spark necessary for a wedding."

"Thanks, no really, thanks for reminding me of that," Sakura grumbles darkly, downing the rest of her drink. "I thought the purpose of this whole… bachelorette party was to keep my mind from the fact that I'm gonna be losing my freedom?"

"Sorry," Tenten mumble while Sakura wave down a waitress and asks for another drink.

"Okay, point aside you are too uptight for this particular party! C'mon, let loose already!" Ino gripe as the waitress walked away. "Look at her!" the blond point towards the stage where a brunette had taken stage, "Just watch her!"

"You and freakishly lesbian ways," Sakura teases.

"Hey, in case you've forgotten, I'm bi. So I believe I'm allowed to gawk at these devilishly cute dancers. You, however, need to… relish in your last night as a bachelorette," Ino point out, "And since there are only girl dancers around here ya gonna have to get over it and watch. I ain't letting ya waste money."

"Remind me again why we are even here instead of home?" Sakura question, her eyes drawn to the blond she had spot on the dance floor, moving with the pulsing crowd. After watching hips sway to the beat she turns to look at her friend, accepting the glass the waitress had brought over.

"It was your idea to head out and 'have fun'," Ino state with Tenten nodding her head in agreement.

"I didn't mean to go clubbing," Sakura pout, taking a sip of her water. With a thoughtful gaze she stood up and excuses herself before heading towards the restroom.

With their pink haired friend gone Ino quickly has another waitress bring a glass of ginger ale while Tenten gulps down Sakura's water.

The waitress brings the drink over and take the empty glass away, giving the white-blond a wink as she assists the duo in their plan. She had found them spiking the ginger ale the previous time and managed to pry the plan out of them. Finding the idea amusing she pledged to help them when possible. Poor Sakura wouldn't know what hit her.

dbdbdb

An hour after Sakura returned from the restroom she was terribly drunk, her low alcohol tolerance coming into play in the situation, despite the fact that she had been ordering water. Unfortunately for her, Ino and Tenten had been replacing her drinks with spiked ginger ale, hence, her current state.

With no control over her drunken action she managed to sweet talk a long haired blond, the very same blond she had been watching from the booth, and both of them vanished into one of the many private rooms.

Ino, having kept an eye on her childhood friend, was surprised by the choice Sakura made but was nonetheless amused by the turn of events. Tenten wasn't as amused as Ino instead she was deeply concerned for the pinknette.

"Are you sure we should let Sakura go off by herself? I mean… This is gonna end pretty badly," Tenten sigh, her eyes glancing towards the private rooms. "Last I check she was straight."

"…I honestly don't know what her sexuality is," Ino comments upon reviewing every detail of their friendship, "She never mentioned having a preference. Although, I now have to believe that she likes girls."

"It could be because of the alcohol. After all, people tend to do crazy stuff when they're under the influence," Tenten mutters.

"Ah, we'll cross that bridge when we reach it. Right now, let's just enjoy this night." Ino picks up her drink and downs it in one go. She then pushes a drink towards Tenten, who took it a bit reluctantly. With one last glance towards the private rooms she resigns herself to enjoying the night with Ino.

dbdbdb

Pale jade eyes stares blankly into the full body mirror, scanning the exquisite white, with a splash of jade green, dress. A throbbing headache darts across her head, having gotten a hangover from hell, it hadn't taken long for her to realize that someone, or 'some ones', have been switching her drinks last night. She wasn't happy when she found herself in bed, naked, with another woman, who was just as naked as she was, no, to be precise she was panicking. She couldn't remember anything that could have explain why she was naked in bed with another woman, with the room smelling like… she didn't even know what it smells like. It was unfamiliar.

With a reluctant sigh she places the last piece of the dress on her head and carefully lifts the silk veil over her eyes, obscuring her face from anyone on the outside. She didn't want to get married. Especially with Naruto, the golden-blond was more of a brother than a lover, for a husband.

Of course, she didn't doubt that he would make a wonderful husband but not for her. She considered him as a brother, a really close brother. From what she observed from the blond over the years she knew that he was particularly good at handling kids, having babysat several kids back when they were teenagers. His mother, Uzumaki Kushina, had wanted him to experience working for his own money, cutting him off from the family fortune for several years.

Studying the completed dress she felt like ripping the veil from her naturally pink hair and trampling it under her heeled feet, how Ino managed to convince her to go with high heels she would never know, but a sturdy hand stopped her attempted motion.

"Sakura, don't," she hears a familiar voice say, making her look at her childhood friend, the reminder of the previous night flaring up as her long haired white-blond friend smooth out the winkles in her dress. "I know you don't like the dress, or the veil, or the high heels, or the wedding, but you cannot go back on this." Blue eyes stared into pale jade eyes. "It will embarrass your parents if you were to have second thoughts, especially when the whole merger is riding on this."

Sakura could feel some of her willpower leave her in her next sigh and wonders how she was going to go through this. "Ino… I don't love him," Sakura confess an already widely known fact, "Isn't marriage supposed to be between two people who can't stand the idea of being apart anymore?"

Ino's eyes soften a bit at the question before attempting to give a comforting smile to her long time friend. "… That's normally the case, Sakura-chan," Ino mutters as she rub smoothing circles into the pinknette's shoulder, "but… it doesn't necessarily mean that it always happens." Sakura had to resist the urge to cry for it would ruin Ino's skillfully done makeup job. She disliked being defenseless but unfortunately in this case she was emotionally vulnerable. "C'mon, Sakura, we gotta get going. It's almost time for us to go," Ino whisper, wishing that she could take her fragile friend from this situation.

dbdbdb

Sakura took a deep breath, steeling her nerves for what was to come, and braced herself for it. She glances nervously to her right where her father, a tall pink haired man with a lean built, stood, ready to move once the wedding march sounds.

Looping her arm with her father's arm she held the bouquet before her chest as the wedding march began. With well practiced steps they move to exit the hall in which they had stood, as the double doors swung open once more for the duo. The rustling of fabric was distinct as the guests to the wedding stood, turning to face her and her father.

Averting her eyes from the guests they temporarily landed on the bridesmaid, also known as Yamanaka Ino, before looking up towards the alter, landing on the golden blond man standing by the priest.

He is an average height guy, standing to be approximately five foot five, with a lean and slightly athletic body, wearing a formal, typical black tuxedo with a red rose pinned to his breast. He has sun kissed hair that looked like a sword had hacked at the strands, leaving behind a wild and almost untamed look. Dark, almost sapphire blue eyes peered at her with a small smile. It is not even a genuine smile she was used to seeing every day. She allows her eyes to look over his features once more, despite having done it since she was a preteen. Three whisker marks mars his cheeks, thin and just barely distinct against his slightly tanned skin. That is probably the most unusual thing about him. Despite that it also gave him plenty of fans, mainly girls, although there have been a few guys once or twice.

Sakura could tell that he was nervous from the way he was constantly wringing his hands. Habit almost calls for her to flash him a comforting smile but she remembers two things about her current situation. One, she was wearing a veil that would prevent anyone from seeing her face til he lifts the veil. Two, she was just as nervous as he was, if not more, and for the exact same reason.

Finally the march was over and she was hand over to Naruto, who carefully took her hand and led her to the altar. Facing her he gently lifts the veil to reveal her face to the world, and to him, and together they turn to face the priest, their bodies half facing one another.

"We have come here today for the union between these two people. Two people who love each other deeply and want to share the rest of their lives together…" Simultaneously the two of them flinches at that statement but it was quickly covered up for future evaluation. "Thank you all for coming," the priest addressed the people present "and since we all know why we are here, I suggest we pass on to the wedding vows."

"Please, take each other's right hand" the priest said and Naruto carefully took Sakura's right hand into her own "Uzumaki-san, please repeat after me. I, Uzumaki Naruto…"

"I, Uzumaki Naruto…"

"Take you, Haruno Sakura"

"Take you, Haruno Sakura"

"To be my wife. And I promise to cherish and love you from this moment on"

"To be my wife. And I promise to cherish and love you from this moment on"

Sakura could see him sigh in relief when he made it through the words without any mistakes. She watched him turn towards the ring bearer a little boy named Konohamaru, and carefully took the ring meant for her. With shaking fingers, he slowly yet gently put it around Sakura's finger. Looking up to meet Naruto's eyes, she saw his nervous smile once more and squeezed his hand a little to reassure him.

"Haruno-san, please repeat after me" the priest now looked at her "I, Haruno Sakura..."

"I, Haruno Sakura…"

"Take you, Uzumaki Naruto…"

She turned her gaze towards Naruto when she repeats his words. "Take you, Uzumaki Naruto…"

"To be my husband. And I promise to cherish and love you from this moment on"

"To be my husband. And I promise to cherish and love you from this moment on"

Konohamaru carefully gave Sakura Naruto's ring and concentrating Sakura put it around Naruto's finger. Their hands units and they slowly turns back to the priest to hear his final words.

"By the power invested in me by the church, I now pronounce you man and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

Together they turn to face each other and Naruto, for once, took the lead. Carefully taking her within his arms he leaned in and places a cautious kiss on her lips, lingering long enough to convince the masses. He broke the kiss quickly and place on a fake smile, only noticed by their close friends.

The wedding flowed seamlessly into the reception, giving just enough time for both Sakura and Naruto to change into something comfortable. As expected from any wedding/reception the groom and bride had the first dance.

After the first dance Sakura danced with Naruto's father, Namikaze Minato, while Naruto danced with Sakura's mother, Haruno Nami. Uzumaki Kushina danced with Haruno Sakumo.

The reception went on and on til finally the newly wedded couple had to cut the cake. They pray that the knife wouldn't come out dirty for there was a tradition where they have to kiss if the knife was dirty.

Fortune was not smiling at them that day for the knife turns out to be dirty. With a slight, discreet apologetic grimace Naruto kisses her wholly on the lips.

Sakura's inner self cries in an outrage while outwardly she adopts a blushing bride appearance, having watched multiple sappy movies with Ino. Against her own will of course. Her body felt so tense she thought she might snap in halves if she wasn't careful.

The night went by quickly and soon the guests were leaving to return home. Ino bid Sakura a soft good luck and good night before exiting the building with her parents. She saw their lazy ass friend, Shikamaru, chatting with Naruto. Shikamaru is a five foot six inch tall guy with a fairly long hair tied in a stubby ponytail, giving him a pineapple look. He is wearing a formally tailored tuxedo with his studded earrings in place. It is just unusual to even imagine him without them.

The two of them are best friends, probably since they were toddlers. Sakura smiled a little as she watched their interaction before turning her attention away from them and her eyes wondered over the few remaining people.

Almost instantly they lands on a sandy blond haired woman with teal blue eyes. Her hair is up in four pompoms that strangely fit her. There was a cocky smirk on her lips while a brief glance into her eyes reveal to her a caring, if not crude, nature.

"Saku," she hears, making her focus on Naruto, "are you okay?" She nods her head, slightly baffled at why he would ask. As if seeing her confusion Naruto merely gave her a grin, "You were spacing out."

"Oh… I was looking at someone is all," Sakura mutters meekly, still weird out by the fact that Naruto is now her husband. She may have known about the engagement, and eventual marriage, since she was fourteen, or fifteen, but she never got used to it. And she knew that Naruto felt the same way.

"Is that so? What interested you so?" Naruto asks curiously, turning his head to look in the direction of where her gaze was. Sakura tried to stop him but he did what he wanted. Seconds later he burst out laughing. "Temari!" he yells happily upon spotting the blond. Sakura couldn't help but be confuse.

"Jeez, baka, don't need to scream my ears work perfectly," the blond said with a wide smirk just before being engulf in a big bear hug. "Get off, Naruto, get off!" was the slightly muffle complaint.

"Oh, sorry," Naruto chuckle a bit awkwardly, scratching the back of his head as he releases the woman. "I haven't seen you around for a long time."

"Well duh, I was in Germany for the last… eight years?" the blond was a bit unsure as she spoke the last few words.

"Temari," Shikamaru greets with a slight nod.

"Ever the lazy bastard I see," the blond drawls although her eyes dance in amusement.

"Ever the sadistic girl. How troublesome," Shikamaru grumbles, slouching once more.

"Hey, I ain't a girl anymore," she growl, her eyes narrowing.

"How have you been?" Naruto asks. Getting into the conversation before the blond could do something drastic.

"Alright," the blond replied, "kinda glad that I made it in time for the wedding." She laughed a little after saying that while Naruto looked genuinely surprised.

"Naruto," Sakura finally spoke up, her curiosity getting the best of her now, "who is this?"

Naruto turns to her in surprise, obviously having either forgotten her during the duration of the conversation or did not realize that she did not know the blond. "Saku," he finally starts, using his long time nickname for her, "this is my sister, Sabaku no Temari. Temari, this is my wife, Haruno Sakura." The blond smirks in greeting and stretch out her hand. Slightly surprise by the move Sakura took the hand and felt the callous hand grip hers in a gentle yet firm grip. But that wasn't all she felt. She would have sworn a current had travel up her arm and into her entire body.

"It is an honor to meet you," Temari smirks as she released Sakura's hand. Sakura mentally determined that she was the only one who felt the current course through her body as she dropped her hand to her side.

"Yes it is," Sakura return, "However I was unaware that Naruto has a sister. I was told that he was an only child?"

"He is," Temari smile a little while glaring at Naruto. "I was adopted by Kushina," she explains. "It has been a long time since I've been here in Japan."

"What the heck were you so busy with that you couldn't even visit your darling brother?" Naruto asks almost jokingly before getting his head bash in by an irate Temari. Sakura couldn't help but giggle. That definitely reminded her of how she was when she was thirteen, when she had first met Naruto and began hanging out with him.

"I wouldn't say 'darling' I would say idiotic, moronic even," Temari grumble as Naruto clenches his head in pain.

"You know you love me," Naruto said through clench teeth. Sakura wonder exactly how strong Temari was to manage to give him that much pain. Then she wonders how dense he was to even say something like that.

"Don't make your wife a widow on her wedding night," Temari sighs irately.

Both Naruto and Sakura sober up instantly, a faint frown marring Sakura's features while Naruto just plasters on a fake smile. Sakura notices a concern look flashing over Temari's face and realizes that she would know when Naruto's smiles were fakes, having probably spend a lot of her childhood with him.

"Right, c'mon, Saku," Naruto mutters softly, taking her hand before guiding her away.

She was probably halfway out of the exit when she looks over her shoulder to see a frown marring Temari's features just briefly before a wide grin took over her face as teal eyes connected with her jade green eyes. She saw the woman wave in farewell just before the door closes, cutting off her sight of the blond.

Baffle by the strange events she turns to see that Naruto was guiding her to the convertible, a wedding gift from his mother. The car was a sky blue color, the tail bearing the sign of 'just married' as the tradition calls for.

She made note to review the day's event later when she had free time.


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: view the prolouge please. **

**All thanks go to Sir White-Socks Whiskey.**

**Chapter One**

Naruto struggles under the heavy bags that belong to Sakura while the pink haired woman strides towards the two stories house that Kushina had bought for them. It has two bedrooms with a master room, a master bathroom adjacent to the master room and a bathroom for the other two, on the first floor while on the ground floor, according to the red haired woman, there was a kitchen, living room, dining room, and a potential game room. That's not the only thing about the house there is a basement as well.

She uses the key to unlock the house, stepping in to explore the obviously already furnished house. She already feels at home in the house when she steps into the living room. She finds herself in a room with rich and smoothing purple walls, beautiful black and white paints of landscapes, intricately carved wooden screens and an overstuffed couch and chair. It is cozy and warm.

She leaves the living room and went to check out the kitchen. Finding it stock with every ingredient imaginable she leaves it alone and begins to explore the rest of the house while Naruto, poor Naruto has to lug all the bags to the master room for Sakura. Then he can go and retrieve his own.

She briefly glances into all the bedrooms, finding them in pretty good shape if they ever have guests, and went to see what the master room held. When she steps into the bedroom she finds herself standing in a room with dark sienna walls, a large cherry wood bed is against one wall with a burnished gold comforter drape across it, ivory candles of various shapes and sizes are scatter across the room.

"Sakura, why do you have to have so many bags?" she hear Naruto question, causing her to turn to face him.

"Naruto, I'm a girl. For some strange reason us girls gotta have a lot of bags," she giggles a little after saying that.

"Yeah, except you're not like most girls," Naruto comment, "you have to be… the most tomboyish girl I've ever had the pleasure to meet."

"I refuse to think that I'm a tomboy. I wear dresses every once awhile!" she can't help but protest.

"I know you do," he states, "but I see you in pants more often than dresses."

"That does not mean I am a tomboy," she pouts a little, her arms cross over her chest.

"I said you're tomboyish. I didn't say you was a tomboy," Naruto reply before heading out of the room to retrieve his bags. "Besides," he says as he walks down the stairs with Sakura trailing behind him, "being tomboyish isn't so bad in my opinion. You're strong and independent, Sakura." Sakura follows him to the door and just stands there as she watches him gather his few bags. "You're… protective of people, especially if they're close to you. And I'm pretty sure I've seen you give up on something to make someone happy."

She smiles a little as he spoke, glad to have him as a friend. Glancing down at her left ring finger she remembers the wedding from a week or two ago. She isn't so happy to have him as a husband. "Naruto," she finally calls out, looking up to see him hoisting a bag over his shoulder. "What are we gonna do now?" She holds up her left hand for him to see her ring.

She could see his face fall at the reminder. He gathers up the rest of the bags and quickly brings them in. "Well… I don't know…" he mutters, setting down the bags in the living room. "Continue living life as it is?"

"But Naruto, life isn't the same," Sakura sighs, "we're married now. We… we're basically a couple now."

Naruto lets out a sigh and sits down on the couch, motioning for her to sit next to him. "Saku… we can either pretend that we're… happy with each other," he starts, "or… we can give this thing a try. However, the choice is yours, Saku. I'm not going to force you to do anything you do not want to do."

Sakura looks up at him, leaning her body against his frame, "We… we gotta try something. Anything is probably better than nothing."

"C'mon, let's start unpacking. Perhaps we can throw a housewarming party?" he suggests, moving to stand from the overly comfortable couch.

"Housewarming?" Sakura can't help but question in disbelief.

"What? Don't you want to break this house in?" Naruto attempts to ask innocently but the glare he got from Sakura quickly dissuade him to continue.

"I do not want to destroy this house," Sakura quickly states as she moves up the stairs with Naruto following her. "However… I will be willing to throw a party, friends only, if you do all the cleaning afterwards."

"Wait, why do I have to do all the cleaning?" he asks, confuse by her logic.

"Because it was your idea," Sakura reply calmly with a slightly evil grin before entering the master room, closing the door behind her.

Naruto is left standing in the hallway, staring at the door in disbelief. He just couldn't believe that he would have to do all the cleaning just to throw a party. "Mmm… this calls for some thinking," he mutters softly to himself. He freezes right afterward as the realization of his words strikes him. "UGH, WHY DO I HAVE TO THINK?!" he cries out in agony, clutching his head as if the very thought hurts him.

Sakura chuckles at the outburst she had heard from Naruto before turning to the task at hand. She is going to have to unpack her suitcases and have everything look presentable. "Well… no time like the present I suppose."

dbdbdb

Loud dance music pumps through the speakers as Sakura wonders through the living room, smiling at her friends that had came for the party. It is nice to see them again. It really didn't take her long to locate Ino, although she quickly regrets it when she realizes what the white-blond is doing.

Apparently Ino had taken up a mission concerning Tenten for she had somehow managed to drag the brunette to the dance floor, a small space made by moving the furniture, and was trying to get the shy woman to dance with her. Pitying the brunette she turns away to leave the two women alone and went to see who else had come.

"Hey, Saku!" she hears, causing her to turn to see Naruto approaching her. "Finally! I was looking for you all over the place!"

"You mustn't have been trying very hard, Naruto," Sakura smirks a little as she look up at him since he is taller by several inches, "because I couldn't have been that hard to locate with my pink hair." At least he has the decency to look awkward at her statement. "So, what is it you wanted?"

"Oh… actually I don't remember," he blushes while Sakura gives him a disbelieving glare.

"Naru-chan," she hears a slightly familiar husky voice say, making her lean to her side to see around Naruto. Of course, she is surprise to see the owner of sandy blond hair and teal eyes. She didn't have to see Naruto's face to know that he was irritated at the affection she just knew. "Haruno-san," Temari greets.

"Hello, Sabaku-san," Sakura mutters, moving so that she could be completely seen. She can't help but notice that the blond is wearing tight black low riding leather pants and a black fishnet shirt with a button up shirt thrown over it, the sleeves either cut or torn off, and the shirt is left undone. She even notice that she was wearing black combat boots and there is a single chain going from one belt loop to the back, probably connecting to her wallet.

"Please, call me Temari," the blond requests with a smirk.

"Only if you call me Sakura," she returns.

"I don't think so," the blond drawls, getting a questioning look from Sakura, "I much rather call ya Pinky."

Sakura didn't know whether she want to scream at Temari for even thinking it or just gawk at the blond for saying it so bluntly or perhaps even just stare at her without an idea of what to say. Fortunately for her Naruto pretty much took it out of her hands.

"Actually, she doesn't really like that nickname," he mutters, recalling a particular incident, "Let's just say someone made the mistake of doing that and wound up in the hospital for multiple bone fractures and a concussion."

"Hey, it's not that," Sakura protest, "it because he was trying to get me in the sack that I reacted like that!" She looks off to the side after her mild outburst. "I don't mind the nickname," she mutters, "No one ever tries to call me that because of my strength or whatnot, not since that incident."

"Well, allow me to be the first to do so, Pinky," Temari laughs a little.

"Temari," they suddenly hear a monotonous voice say, her laughter pattering off upon hearing it.

The trio turns towards the doorway to see a red haired man, standing to be about five foot five just around Naruto's height, with piercing pale jade eyes. He is wearing an outfit that consists of black and with a splash of brown. He is wearing a black muscle shirt that seems to cling to his torso, black denim jeans, black leather jacket with a semi dark brown long-sleeve button up shirt thrown over it, left open. His vividly blood red hair definitely has a windblown quality to it and she can see a tattoo on his forehead, half hidden by his hair. She quickly realizes that the tattoo is a kanji for love, done in a somewhat bright red color, standing out against his blood red color.

Temari grins at the man before casually throwing her arm around his broad shoulders. "Right, I totally forgot, didn't I?" she drawls, retrieving a nod from the silent man. "Gaara, this is Uzumaki Naruto and his wife, Haruno Sakura. Naru-chan, Pinky, this is Sabaku no Gaara, my little brother."

"Nice to meet you," Sakura greets, slightly aware of the confusion in Naruto but unsure of what is the cause of it, "I hope we can become friends?"

Gaara stares at her before smiling a small grin. Somehow she just knew that was all she was going to get from him, that he was insecure or something.

"You have a brother?!" Naruto suddenly explodes, surprising Sakura while amusing the Sabaku siblings.

"Did I not just say that?" Temari asks, chuckling, "Wow, I think ya might need to get yer hearin' checked, Naru-chan." She looks over at Gaara. "What ya think, Gaara?"

"Should be considered," he replies with a slight smirk.

"I thought you didn't have an actual brother!" Naruto still explodes. Sakura just hops onto a nearby counter to watch the show, unknowingly positioning herself next to Gaara and Temari, wishing that she has popcorn. Naruto's anger, or rather antics, always is interesting to watch for the fact that he acts really out of it every time.

"That's what happens when ya assume things Naru-chan. They make an ass out of yer and me…especially yer." Sakura didn't need to see Temari's face to know that she was smirking like she just got the ultimate present in the world. It is a weird analogy but for her it works, it's weird but whatever.

"What else do you have in store for me?" he questions suspiciously, "I don't think I can handle another one."

"Another what?" Temari teases.

"Another surprise," Naruto replies with a frown, "you're not supposed to surprise your brother."

"Aww," Temari whines teasingly, causing both Sakura and Gaara to gawk at her like she has grown another head, "but that takes the fun out everythin'!" Sakura glances at Gaara to find him doing the same and simultaneously they shrug their shoulders in confusion. "Beside, aren't ya glad that I found my little bro?"

"Hey, Gaara," Sakura whispers, leaning forward so that her lips are next to his ear, she made sure to look like it was all casual.

"Yes?" the red head question.

"Why does Temari talk in street slang?"

"I do not know… but it does make a person curious," he replies.

The two of them look back at the blondes, finding them still behaving in the same manner. Naruto didn't look too happy by Temari's surprises while Temari keeps poking fun at him.

"Temari, I'm serious, what else do you have in store?"

The dirty blond just smirks wildly at him, her teal eyes dancing in amusement as she took on a thinking pose, "Mmm… that's a good question… Oh, I have a good one," she smirks. "I dig chicks, bro."

Naruto gawks at her while Sakura and Gaara glances at each other, unsure if she is just jerking his leg or is telling the truth. Once more they simultaneously shrug their shoulders and focuses on Naruto, who seems to be in shock.

After so many seconds, but to the observing duo felt like hours and minutes, Temari just cracks up, saying something about his face. Curious they looks at Naruto's face only to crack up as well at the shock/surprise look on his face.

"You're a lesbian?!" he demands in shock.

"Nah, bro, I'm just kiddin' ya," she smirks as she tries to control her laughter. "Man! That was the best reaction I ever got outta ya!!"

Naruto just ends up growling at her. Now completely bored with the scene Gaara turns his attention to Sakura and as if sensing his gaze Sakura turns to him.

"Yeah?"

"Got anything to drink?"

"Yep… Bored?"

"Is it that obvious?"

"Heh, smart aleck," Sakura chuckles, "What would you like to drink?"

"Got anything alcoholic?"

"Sorry, no, strictly non-alcoholic in this party."

"What?!" they suddenly hears, causing them to turn to see Temari gawking at them while Naruto is merely sighing like it was routine or something. "Non-alcoholic?! What kind of party has non-alcoholic drinks?!" Sakura merely blinks at the questions, off balance from the questions. "This ain't a party!"

"Sorry, Temari," Naruto mutters, looking off to the side, "Saku-chan was a bit set against the whole alcoholic drinks in the house, something about all of us being too young to buy them and to drink."

"C'mon! Yer all twenty! Ya can buy drinks!" Temari tries to convince the woman, almost waving her arms around like a mad woman.

"I rather not have an incident inside of my own home," Sakura points out darkly. "If you want alcoholic drinks leave my house and go to a bar or something."

Teal eyes widens in surprise before glancing away. Tan hands quickly find their way to her pockets and she begins to scuff her boot against the floor. "That's cool I guess. Yer the boss," Temari mutters softly before making a quick escape from the room, getting confuse looks thrown at her from the trio.

With a little Sakura excuses her presence from the kitchen and goes after Temari. It only took a moment to locate the dirty blond, the blond having found an entertainment in dancing. She quickly takes to the shadows and watches the blond move to the beat, entrancing the ones already dancing. Without realizing it her eyes notice the movements of Temari's hips, the way she ease her way through the small crowd, never dancing with one person for far longer than necessary, at least a full song for the fortunate few.

Glancing around Sakura can see Hinata and Tenten resting on one of the couches, sweaty and sipping their drinks, chatting about something she cannot hear over the blasting of the music. Bobbing her head a little she looks around to check on her guests, being the hostess and all. However, when she comes up short a few people, one of whom is Ino, she is instantly concern for their well-being.

She quickly rechecks and still comes up short a few people. With a frown she leaves the living room and heads upstairs where the bedrooms are, hoping that no one are using them for 'extracurricular activities'. At first she didn't hear anything so she begins to check all the rooms, leaving her own at the bottom of the list. After checking all of the rooms and coming up empty she reluctantly begins to trek over to her room. As she steadily moves closer she hears nothing. So assuming it to be empty she grabs the handle and opens it. Unfortunately she finds herself to be watching the climax of a certain blond and an unnamed male. A blush is quick to cover her cheeks and she quickly backpedals out of the room, taking care to quietly shut the door as the barely audible moans follow her out of the room.

Stunned she allows herself to slide down the wall, a short distance from the stairs and far, far away from her bedroom, and just stares dumbly at the wall across from her. Minutes probably pass by and she would have never notice, her mind currently trying to scrub the image of Ino on top of the brown haired man, riding him, and from the looks of it riding him hard. She blushes even harder when she realizes that she is still thinking about what she had seen. With a groan she tries even harder to block it out, squeezing her eyes.

The harder she tries to block it the easier it becomes to remember it. Still she tries with the faint taste of distaste and bile rising up.

"Pinky?" she hears a distinctive husky voice question, making her look up in slight surprise. Temari is standing before her with a slightly concern look on her face, a sheen of sweat on her skin, most likely from the dancing. "What's wrong?" At the question she is reminded of what she had seen and blushes so hard that it even touch her ears. "Whoa, whatever ya saw must've been pretty… exotic to get that sorta reaction."

"I wouldn't say exotic," Sakura grumbles, rocking gently with her arms cross across her chest as she tries to keep from remembering.

dbdbdb

Temari studies the pink haired woman with an unknown emotion in her before glancing around. After debating in her mind she decides her next course of action and reaches down to snag a good grip. Without even trying she hauls the woman back to her feet and a second later she is pulling her into a hallway bathroom, closing the door behind them. She pushes the startled woman onto the thankfully closed toilet and holds a rag under the rushing clear water. "Do ya wanna talk about what ya saw?" she asks randomly as she wrings out the excess water. Through the reflection in the mirror she sees the woman shake her head in response. "Ya sure? I find that talkin' bout things like that can make it better… Shared pain is much better than dealin' with it alone," Temari states wisely.

"I'm sure… its more because of shock than anything else," Sakura mutters, leaning back as her eyes slowly closes. However, before she can completely relax she finds her eyes snapping open as something wet is press against her forehead. Blinking she finds Temari hovering over her with her hand pressing the wet white rag against her warm forehead.

"Just so long yer sure." Temari smirk a little as she holds the rag to Sakura's forehead. But she can see the concern that is in Temari's eyes and smiles at the blond as her eyes drift close.

"Thank you," Sakura whisper softly as she feels her body relaxes.

"Don't mention it… Anythin' for a sista," Temari smiles at the pink haired woman. She didn't know how long they were in the bathroom but she didn't care. The health of the woman before her is more important to her than the bladders of the guests in the house. She didn't know why she is feeling such emotions for the pink haired woman, a person she only met once before. 'Maybe it's because she is Naruto's wife. Yeah, that makes sense' she thinks to herself as she ponders about the reason.

dbdbdb

After so and so minutes Sakura shifts under Temari's hand and slowly opens her eyes, getting a small smile from the blond before it gets cover by a smirk. "Feelin' better?" Temari ask, pulling away, taking the rag with her.

"Definitely yes… thank you." Sakura is amazed that she is so comfortable around the sandy blond but she didn't mind. She doesn't have that many female friends so she definitely wants to form a close bond with the woman, especially since she is Naruto's sister.

"Like I said, anythin' for a sista," Temari says casually while they make their way down the stairs to rejoin the party. Upon seeing the dancing crowd Sakura can see that Ino is still missing from the party. At the thought of her best friend she recalls what she has seen and blanches. Without even glancing at the woman Temari wraps an arm over her shoulders and gives her a comforting squeeze. Sakura glances up at the taller woman with a slightly surprise and confuse look. She never pegged Temari to be the one to give someone a comforting contact.

They are just reaching the bottom when they see Naruto making his way towards them. "Sakura! Where did you disappear to?!" he asks worryingly once he is close enough to be heard over the booming music.

Sakura, however, is at a lost to what to say, having not thought that her absence would have been noticed, that and she couldn't help but recall the 'Ino incident' with a sight blanch. "She was helpin' me out with an issue I was havin'," Temari quickly vouches, having no problem with telling a lie.

Sakura glances at the blond with a slightly surprise look on her face while Naruto looks at her with a somewhat unreadable expression. "An issue?" he asks almost doubtingly.

"Yeah, an issue. But it's no biggie. It's been dealt with," Temari states with a nonchalant shrug.

Naruto frowns momentarily before nodding his head, excusing himself from their presence. Once they are sure that he will not overhear them they break down with a fit of giggles. Somehow during the middle of it all Temari manages to maneuver them over to a dark corner.

Sakura, having calm down now, sighs and leans back, unwittingly bumping shoulders with Temari. With no thoughts to preoccupy her she notices the shock coursing through her from the brief touch, similar to the one from her wedding night.

Temari glances at her for the briefest of seconds before looking away, her teal eyes dancing with some sort of unknown emotion.

"Temari," the pinknette mutter, drawing the blonde's attention to her once more, Temari can see that Sakura has a crease in her forward so she reaches up a hand and smoothes it out that is until Sakura continues on with her sentence, "What are we?"

"Whatcha mean?"

Sakura looks up at her and with a single finger points between them, "What are we?"

A single blond eyebrow rises in question, the owner having no idea of what the younger woman is trying to say. "What are we?" she repeats cautiously, still confuse by the question.

"Yeah," Sakura nods her head, "are we friends? Or are we simply sister-in-laws? Or… are we just going to be acquaintances?" She looks up to see that Temari has a slight frown on her lips as she thinks. She leans her body somewhat into Temari, feeling the warmth radiating from the blond.

Temari blinks when she feels another's warmth and looks down to see soft Sakura color pink hair. "…I'll be whatever you want me to be," she whispers softly as she wraps an arm around the woman's shoulder, pulling her closer.


	3. Chapter 2

**Ok, first off, my apologies for not updating sooner. Second of all, I hope you enjoy the chapter.**

**Chapter Two**

Teal eyes glare daggers at the owner of pale jade eyes. Said owner is smiling at nothing, humming a tune as she bounces in the spot. Being a master, or rather a mistress, in glaring she manages to keep her eyes on the pink haired woman while she is bouncing.

When she realizes that her glare is ineffective Temari sighs and switches to another tactic. "Pinky, why are yer here" she glances at a nearby clock, "at four in the mornin'?" She tries to keep her voice calm since Gaara had actually settled down for the night, his insomniac spell breaking long enough for him to sleep.

She didn't even show any acknowledgment to the fact that she was at Temari's house at four in the morning, way before the sun is even up. "Wanna watch the sunrise with me?" she asks eagerly, still bouncing in place.

The surprise blond blinks not once, not twice, but thrice before her brain finally registers what the younger woman had said. "Ya woke me up at four am just to watch the sunrise?" she questions in disbelief. Her question is confirmed with a nod. "Yer outta yer mind," she declares about ready to turn around and re-enter the house. She is outside in her night clothes, wearing a black wife beater and military camouflage cutoffs. "Why didn't ya wake Naru-chan? He's yer husband, he should share this kind of things with ya," she questions when she realizes that little detail.

All at once the pink haired woman sobers up and quits bouncing in place. Noticing the shift behavior Temari moves to sit on the porch steps. She motions for the younger woman to join her and waits, her eyes focus on the horizon. "What's goin' on? Is there a reason why you didn't ask Naru-chan? Did ya get in a fight with him?" She mentally counts the weeks that has passed and realizes that it has been only five weeks since their wedding and four weeks since the honeymoon.

"Oh, no we didn't fight," she mutter, sitting down next to her. She crosses her denim clad legs Indian style and leans forward a little. "Naruto is on a business trip with Kushina-san. He won't be back for a couple days…"

Temari 'oh' when she hears that and scratches her collarbone for a moment, "How long will this sunrise be?" Temari finally asks, earning a surprise yet happy look from the pink haired woman.

"You'll watch it with me?" she asks excitedly.

"Yeah, I'll watch the sunrise with ya," she smirks as she stands up, "Besides didn't I promise to be whatever ya want me to be?"

Sakura smiles happily before jumping the taller blond, throwing her arms around her neck. "Thank you thank you thank you thank you!" she chants as Temari instinctively wraps her arms around the woman's waist.

"Hey, hold off on the thanks," Temari drawls as she tries to keep the smaller woman from falling flat out onto her bottom. She finally manages to pull away from the pink haired woman and holds her at arm's length, "Let me check on my lil' bro first." Once she sees the nod from the pink haired woman she releases her before turning around to re-enter the house. "Ya can come in if ya want," she offers over her shoulder, having notice that Sakura is still on the porch.

"Okay…is there something wrong with Gaara?" Sakura ask as she closes the front door behind her, her voice traveling up the stairs. Reaching Temari before the blond can completely reach the second floor.

"Nah," the blond answers, her husky voice reaching Sakura easily, "he's just been having some problems sleeping lately." She then leaves the staircase, and Sakura's point of view, striding across the quiet wooden floor. She stops in front of a random door with a small note attach to it, the note reading as 'Gaara's Room. Stay out unless it is urgent'. Smirking to herself she eases the door open to peek into his room.

The sight that greets her turns the smirk on her lips into a smile. Despite having met him only a year ago she can feel the close bond with him, the sisterly concern and love for him present the moment she met him.

Right at the moment he is asleep on top of his covers, fully clothed in his street clothes. His red locks falling onto his face, covering the tattoo he has on his forehead. He has an arm drape around a small teddy bear, something she had gotten for him after she had seen him stare intently at it while they were at a carnival, and his body seems to be curled into a small ball, as if to minimize his presence in the room. She has no idea what happen in the years they have been separated but she knows that whatever it is she'll stay by his side no matter what happen.

She closes the door as she leaves the room and turns her attention back to the pink haired woman standing at the stairs, looking completely helpless in her house. "C'mon, Pinky, ya wanna watch the sunrise, right?" she calls out to Sakura. "My room has a perfect view of the horizon and unfortunately the sun has a habit of wakin' me." She moves towards the door of her room, glancing over her shoulder to find Sakura nervously following her. "Pinky, why are ya so nervous?"

"I… I think your house is beautifully decorated," she says with a small smile.

"Thanks, I guess," she mutter softly before opening the door to her room. She left the door open for Sakura and quickly began to toss some of the clothes she have left lying around. She manages to get most of the clothes into the basket that she have around for dirty clothes. Something she never really used since she and Gaara moved into the house.

She looks behind her to see Sakura standing awkwardly at the entryway of her room. She glance around, looking at the rich and smoothing turquoise walls, at the black and white pictures of various landscapes back in Germany, and at the few wooden carvings with interesting designs. She hopes that Sakura likes the room but after the thought had darted across her mind she wonder why she wants Sakura to like the room. With a small frown on her lips she sits down on the edge of the large king sized bed, rubbing her temples in frustration.

"Is there something wrong?" she hears Sakura ask, making her look to see that she is kneeling in front of her, "Do you have a fever or something?"

"No, I'm okay… I'm good. Give me a second and I'll pull the shades," she quickly says, giving Sakura a reassuring smile.

Temari move off the bed and went to the window. She pulls the shades apart, immediately granted with the sight of the horizon and the rising sun, the edge of the sun already left the horizon. Somewhere between when Sakura appeared on her porch to now they had lost track of time and had effectively lost the perfect opportunity to watch a beautiful sunrise. "I'm sorry, Pinky, but it seems like we missed the sunrise," she mutter after looking at the scenery.

"It's okay, it isn't important that we watch the sunrise. I just wanted to spend some time with you," Sakura mumbles.

"Ya didn't have to wake me for a sunrise for that. We coulda done that at any time ya wanted," she comments with a light chuckle, heading to the bed.

"I'll keep that in mind next time," Sakura mutter as she turn to her side, getting comfortable on the bed.

She looks at the pink haired woman, noticing that Sakura is extremely tired at the moment. Which means that she hasn't been sleeping well recently, which then made her wonder why she haven't been sleeping well. She listens to Sakura talk about something random until she drifted into la-la land, a feat that did not take too long to happen, proving the fact that the pink haired woman have been receiving little to no sleep recently.

She wonders exactly what has happened to make the pink haired woman lose her sleep. But then she wonders why she care so much. She knows that Sakura is different, unique even, but she cannot figure why she care so much for her. When she first laid eyes on the pink haired woman she could tell that she is special but why she figure that she has no clue.

With a silent sigh she sits down at the edge of the bed and let her fingers trace Sakura's face, brushing her bangs away from her face, giving her a view of the slumbering woman. "This night… I have been awakened by an angel," she mutters randomly as she gazes onto Sakura's face. "She seeks refugee for her weary soul. She requests for shelter in this unworthy house, unworthy of such a beautiful angel," she whisper softly. She shakes her head and moves to get off the bed. "This unworthy house and its owner shall house her if only to spend one more minute in her lovely presence." With a small smile she pulls the covers over Sakura's form and moves to leave the room. "Rest, beautiful angel, rest and regain yer strength." With that she shut the door behind her and leans against it heavily.

"Been awhile since you spoke like that, Temari," she hears Gaara say, making her glance over to her brother.

"Ya listened?" she asks softly.

"I heard you. These walls aren't exactly built to keep sounds in their individual rooms," Gaara says with a half smile.

"Yer kiddin' me aren't ya?" Temari grumble in disbelief. She didn't want to believe that the walls are thin enough for her brother to overhear her.

Gaara rolls his eyes and takes a deep breath. "This night I have been awakened by an angel. She seeks refugee for her weary soul. She requests for shelter-," he starts until Temari slaps her hands over his mouth to silence him.

"Okay, okay, I get that ya got it all," she grumbles, almost in disbelief. She waits for several minutes before releasing him. She then lean back against a random wall and close her eyes. "Don't tell her 'kay? It's the last thing I need."

"Temari, you fear too much of the unknown," Gaara comments with a shake of his head. "I'm going back to my room. Have fun thinking." With that he leaves the hallway and enters his bedroom without a look back.

Temari sighs and heads down the stairs to think about what she had said to Sakura, to figure out why she had said those things at all.

dbdbdb

Jade green eyes open and stare at the turquoise wall that is in her sight. _'This unworthy house and its owner shall house her if only to spend one more minute in her lovely presence… if only to spend one more minute in her lovely presence… one more minute in her lovely presence… lovely presence.'_ Constantly Temari's words repeat itself in her head. That one particular sentence repeating, over and over again, she didn't know why but the knowledge of Temari saying those words made her happy, incredibly and unbelievably happy.

Thing is, she didn't know why she feels so strongly about it. It's not like she have never been complimented before. So she has no idea why Temari's words have such a major impact on her. She moves to her side and stare at the ceiling. She thought about how bad she has been feeling since the housewarming party and how nothing seems to cheer her up. She may have put on fake smiles on for Naruto and everyone else but she knows it in her heart that nothing is right. That something seems to be missing. But despite the knowledge she didn't know what has been missing. Also, after Naruto had left to go on the business trip with his mother, leaving her to her own devices, she had the strangest urge to visit Temari. Maybe it is because she didn't want to be left alone and that is the reason why she went to see her. But besides that she still has no idea why Temari's words had such a huge impact on her.

She closes her eyes and tries not to think about it anymore. Because thinking about it has basically given him a headache like no other. She tries to think about Ino or Tenten, any of her friends but the more she tries to think about them the more she wound up thinking about Temari. Until she feels like she is going to explode from all the thinking she has put in on Temari.

dbdbdb

Sakura let out a yawn as she tries to de-tangle her body from the covers. However, because she was trying to catch up on the sleep that she has been losing, she was barely awake and having a difficult time trying to get out of the covers. Finally, after five minutes of struggling she manages to kick the covers off. With a grumble she ran her hand through her pink locks, attempting to smooth out her bed hair. She stumbles out of the room, sleepily making her way down the stairs and into the kitchen. Instinct has taken over and she moves around to make coffee. Gathering the essential materials needed to make the coffee she searches for the coffee machine. It takes only two minutes for her to find it and set it up. She also grabs a coffee mug and sets it by the coffee machine.

"Sakura…?" she suddenly hears, making her turn around to see Temari standing just outside the kitchen entryway, her hair down from its usual four pompoms and slightly mussed. She can see the sleep in Temari's teal eyes, leading her to the conclusion that the blond had just woken up. "What are ya doin'?"

"Temari, what…?" she says in confusion, "What are you doing here?"

Temari just started rubbing her eyes in attempt to get the sleep out of her eyes. "This is my house. Ya fell asleep this mornin'," she states as she takes a perch on a stool. "Right now it's nine o'clock. It has been four hours since ya fell asleep on my bed."

"Oh I'm terribly sorry! I didn't mean to fall asleep on your bed!" she exclaims once she realize exactly what Temari is telling her.

"It is okay, Sakura, no harm done," the blond says reassuringly. "Besides, I can tell that ya haven't gotten a lotta sleep. It's the least I coulda done to let ya get yer sleep." Sakura smiles at her, thankful for the thoughtfulness. "So…whatcha doin' in my kitchen anyway, I woulda thought ya would sleep in longer?" Temari asks in curiosity.

"Oh, I was just making some coffee," she answers as she turns her attention back to the coffee pot. "I do it without thought nowadays. I can't help it anymore." She shrugs her shoulders in nonchalance. "Do you want some?"

"Sure, anythin' is better than the stuff Gaara cooks up. He may be an apprentice to a master chef but he is hopeless when it comes to coffee, good coffee anyway," Temari exclaims with a roll of her eyes. She gets a chuckle from Sakura, making her mentally cheer at her accomplishment. "So, whatcha wanna do after we do whatever?"

"I don't know… I was thinking that I should go back to my house and change clothes. I should probably clean up the place or something."

Temari raise a brow in question in regard of the matter. "Aw, ya don't wanna hang? Yer no fun, Pinky," she whines playfully.

"Temari, you're not a little kid," Sakura comments with a slight giggle.

"Ya don't know that. I could be a kid at heart," Temari vows with a devious smirk.

Sakura shoots her a glare and crosses her arms, "Don't you pull that look with me, Temari. I've seen that look with Naruto way too much for you to be able to use that on me." She only gets another devious look from the blond. She rolls her eyes and turns her attention to the pot just in time to see that it is done. She removes the pot and pours Temari a mug before handing it over to her. She then pulls out another mug for herself.

"C'mon, Pinky," she hears Temari say, "how 'bout we spent the day doing whatever while Naruto is outta town?" She turns her head to look over her shoulder and finds Temari looks pretty serious. "Ya can worry 'bout the cleanin' later."

"I don't know…" she mutters hesitatingly, "what would we do with all the free time?"

"We could go someplace. Don't ya have a place ya wanna go to?" Temari asks before she finishes off her coffee.

"Well… yeah, I do. But what about you, don't you have some place you want to visit?"

"Yeah, but we can save that 'til next time we hang," she states with a nonchalance shrug.

"Why not combine the two?" Sakura asks in curiosity.

"We would but we also could save my trip for next time, gives us a reason to get together again, ya know?" she reasons softly. "Then again, if ya wanna exhaust yerself so quickly in one day be my guest."

It is right at that moment that Temari's intentions have been revealed to Sakura and she can't help but smile at the concern under her tough exterior. "Okay, how about we do this, today we do whatever it is I want to do. Then tomorrow we'll do what you want. We'll switch back and forth for the next few days?" she suggests.

"Sure, Pinky, we can do that."

dbdbdb

Throughout Naruto's business trip Sakura and Temari went around bonding with each other, doing whatever it is that struck their fancy. Also, without Sakura noticing it, Temari manage to wear her out so much that she practically falls asleep the minute her head hits the pillow, successfully putting her back on a regular sleeping pattern. For how long Temari doesn't exactly know but for now she knows Sakura is getting some sort of sleep. She just hopes that is enough for now, that the woman won't collapse from exhaustion any time soon. She don't like the thought of talking to Naruto after he finds out that she had let his wife work herself to exhaustion. For her that would be a terrible thing, she can remember the last time Naruto got really mad at her, which is extremely rare.

At the moment they're laying on her bed, chatting about a random topic. How they wound up like that she had no idea but at the moment she doesn't really care. Although she has to wonder how they got so close in the last week or so. She typically doesn't associate with many women, not on a friendship basis anyway.

On the other hand there are good news and bad news. Good news, Naruto should be returning soon. Bad news, she has no way of making sure that Sakura actually get enough sleep. Something tells her that Naruto is neglecting her. Not as if he is beating her, just not giving her the proper attention.

**Tell me what you think of it, R&R please! And I can't promise that I'll update quickly because I'm still working on the next chapter but when I finish you'll get it, promise!**


End file.
